phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster
Rollercoaster is the name of the first episode of the hit show Phineas and Ferb. It first aired on August 17th, 2007. Episode Summary The episode revolves around Phineas and Ferb constructing a roller coaster from their backyard out to the whole city for the neighborhood kids and them. Meanwhile , Perry the Platypus attempts to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan to pull the eastern seaboard to the west. The episode starts with Phineas and Ferb sitting under a tree, pondering what to do today. The two decide to build a roller coaster, while Perry the Platypus goes off to the side of the house and enters his HQ. Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has stolen tons of tin foil and to get to it. Back with the boys, they are designing the coaster, as Isabella walks into the yard, hearts in her eyes. As the boys begin to construct the roller coaster, Candace is inside, talking on her phone, but gets out so she can see just what the two boys are up to(She is "in charge conditionally", that is, if a satellite falls to Earth, she is in charge). She sees the coaster they are building and goes out to inform their mom at the store and bust them. Now, with "Agent P", he enters Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeting him with: "Ah, Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!"After trapping him, he informs him of his plan to move the Eastern Seaboard(now covered in tin foil) to the West, what then he hasn't decided yet. As he rambles, Perry throws a nail with his tail at Doofenshmirtz, "missing him", making it rebound and hit him in the foot. Hopping around, he accidentally releases Perry from his giant arms. Perry then starts to battle with him. Candace is trying to get Mom to come home and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. She mentions that she recalls her doing this same things when the boys were "training monkeys to juggle bicycles." So, Candace attemps to convince her to come, but she keeps refusing. She sees a poster for Phineas' and Ferb's coaster, but when she gets her mom over to their, two boys have taken the poser so they can get in free. Phineas and Ferb have now completed their rollercoaster, unveiling it to all the neighborhood kids. They start to go up, Phineas informing everybody how the seat belts work, but drops it. Up on the top, he asks everybody, "You've all signed the wagers, right?" They then shoot down and go on the wild roller coaster. Going threw several wild loops and an "A-A-A-A" portion, they continue to ride. Agent P is still fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who runs over to the magnet, and turns it on, telling Perry he is to late and it can't be stopped now. But, the tin foil did not move the whole Eastern seaboard to West, but just the tin foil, causing a two-ton ball of tin foil going at two hundred miles an hour to head strait for them. At the store, Candace sees the coaster out in the parking lot and goes into get her mom so she can see. Perry is now helping Doofenshmirtz in trying to move the magnet ray, but it will not budge, so Perry hooks the magnet to an overhead helicopter, causing it to go with it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is happy about being saved, but is then moved(along with the rest of the tallest part of the building) by the tin foil ball. The magnet attracts the magnifier which sends a magnetic ray at the coaster track under it, picking up the entire roller coaster. Candace gets her mother out, but the track has already been moved. Now since the mom has finished checking out, the two leave, and Candace is now excited because she believes when they get home, the boys will not be under the tree, therefore proving to her mom all of this. Now Agent P cuts the rope connecting the copter to the coaster, making the roller coaster drop to the ground, the kids now going very fast on it. Perry jumps onto the coaster with the kids, looking normal, Phineas uttering the famous catch phrase, "Oh, there you are, Perry." The kids fly of the track and into the road, now into a construction sight and blasting into the air and over the construction, and onto a swinging machine, spinning into the air. They get caught on a plane. Candace in the car below sees the boys on the air plane flying in the other direction, and laughs diabolically. The boys swing off the plane and onto the Statue of Liberty, which flings them to Mount Rushmore, circling around Theodore Roosevelt's glasses. They then shoot out on a tree over a "Mr. Slushy Burger", then getting flung to Paris where they land on a very bendable Eiffel Tower over a croissant stand, then getting flung all the way into space. Flying by a satellite, Phineas pint out that if it fall to Earth, Candace is in charge, before the whole thing plummets down to Earth. As they enter Earth, Phineas says, "We should've charge more." Candace and Mom now pull into the driveway, Candace running out laughing crazily. She looks into the backyard not seeing them, and shouts yes. She tell her mom she told her, closing her eyes and extending her hand out to point at the yard, as we hear a rustle of leaves. The mom says "Hi" to the boys, sitting under the tree. She walks into the house, Candace gasping "But" over and over again until Mom pulls her into the house. The kids now fall out of the tree, all saying how great the ride was over and over again. Isabella falls out of the tree, telling them how great it was and asking them what they're going to do tomorrow. Phineas says he doesn't know, and Isabella suggests teaching Perry some tricks. Phineas says that Platypuses don't do much, followed by Ferb telling his first spoken words in the show, saying Platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs. Phineas says maybe he'll lay an egg, and Isabella leaves saying it really was the best coaster ever and the two make a great team. Phineas says he couldn't have asked for a better brother then Ferb, who then burps. Phineas then asks what they should do tomorrow, and suggests making a list, just as the top of the tree explodes, causing Candace to shout, "MOM!!!", who responds with, "Give it a rest, Candace!". Song *''Perry the Platypus(song)'' The "Too Young" Line Factory Manager: Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Factory Manager: ...Well, I must say I'm very impressed. The forms all seem to be in order, although I've never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all...let me know. Ferb's Line *(In reference to the platypus) "They're the only mammals to lay eggs." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Allusions *''None...'' Category: Episodes